1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal compressing apparatus such as an audio signal compressing apparatus. Also, this invention relates to a signal recording apparatus such as an audio signal recording apparatus. Furthermore, this invention relates to a recording medium. In addition, this invention relates to an apparatus for an optical disc such as a CD-DA (Compact Disc Digital Audio), a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory), a video-CD, a DVD (Digital Video Disc), a DVD-ROM (Digital Video Disc Read Only Memory), a DVD-WO (Digital Video Disc Write Once), or a DVD-RAM (Digital Video Disc Random Access Memory).
2. Description of the Related Art
The CD (Compact Disc) standards prescribe that the sampling frequency fs should be 44.1 kHz, and the quantization bit number should be 16. There are optical recording discs on which digital signals representing audio information, digital signals representing video information, or digital signals representing both audio information and video information are recorded. Examples of such optical recording discs are a CD-DA (Compact Disc Digital Audio), a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read Only Memory), a video-CD, and a DVD (Digital Video Disc).
Audio data conforming to the CD-DA standards can not be recorded as audio data of the CD-ROM format for the following reason. The CD-ROM format has headers containing sync information, address information, and mode information. Accordingly, a recording capacity of a CD-ROM which can be used for audio information is smaller than the audio-information recording capacity of a CD-DA.